It Was Always You: A Bellarke Fanfiction
by Wrenwords
Summary: Set after season 3. Bellamy finally realizes his emotional attraction to Clarke but with the conflicts surrounding what's left of the 100, will he ever find time to confess?


BELLARKE FANFICTION!

 **Chapter 1: It was always you**

It was a year after Clarke cleared all the Alie thing and now they're all back in their homes. No one knows what might happen next but with Marcus being elected as the new chancellor and the peace with the grounders, everything was pretty much in place.

You see, the sky people made a deal with the grounders. They came up with the solution of not having doubts with each other when it comes to making plans for the better of their people and also for their safety, in case there were unknown enemies left to slaughter them. So they decided to live together, well they technically were already, but in a way of interacting with each other, like grounder kid and sky kid playing together or sky person and grounder drinking together and making jokes. They were ready to make a community with their former rivals for the sake of their people and also to develop the growing friendship between them.

They made proper houses with proper bedrooms, kitchens and basically other important parts of the house they needed before but didn't have so they had to use the woods. The houses weren't as good as they expected but it was all a work in progress.

Clarke and Abby lived together with Marcus just in the next house. Then Jaha on the next, Monty and Jasper, Raven, Bellamy and Octavia, Murphy and Emori, and basically all their other friends as well with the grounder houses next to all of them, it was a perfect community.

And the thing about Bellamy and Octavia, when O walked out after killing Pike, moments later, Bellamy went out to find her, well, after making sure Clarke was okay, then he went out to find her. He found her crying and vulnerable, still heartbroken about Lincoln but Bellamy calmed her down and talked to her about not going and she finally made up her mind and decided she wanted to stay.

It was midnight when Abby heard Clarke screamed in her room as if she was being attacked. She rushed to her daughter to see if everything was okay.

"Clarke what happened?"Abby said trying to catch her breath.

"Lexa... I... I dreamed about her getting shot." she said choking in tears

"Hey, it's okay.." she said while she pulled her in a hug.

"I miss her mom, I really do." she burst into tears.

"It's alright Clarke. You need to rest. You've been having these kind dreams for about a week now, it's best if you get some sleep, it'll be better tomorrow. " And with that, Abby left her room.

The next morning Jasper planned for he and his friends to have fresh air and seek a little adventure outside the community. So he called for all of them to meet up in his house.

"Now that you're all here. I was thinking we'd go on an adventure! It's been what? A hundred years since the last fiasco? and I'm actually looking for another bad-ass experience even if it's only a walk in the woods." Jasper said with his huge goofy grin.

"I don't know Jasper, we'd already had enough these past months and I'm glad we're living normally now." Monty disagreed.

"Oh come on! I think it's a good idea. And we're all just going for a walk what else could possibly happen?" Octavia shrugged.

"And besides, if we ever get attacked by some weird whatever we have each other." Raven added.

Everybody laughed except for Clarke who couldn't even give them a smile when they all got there.

"Clarke? Is something wrong?" Bellamy as said as he scooted close to her.

"No, everything's fine. I just don't feel like going. I'm feeling kind of ill" Clarke said as she looked down.

"Then we'll just have to do this some other time then?" Jasper said with disappointment in his eyes but was still keeping it cool.

"No. Don't let me stop you from going. You should go, I'll come with you the next time." Clarke argued

"I'm not going either. Marcus needed my help with something, I have to check it out." Bellamy said.

"Well, it's settled. The 4 of us are going, you two stay here. See you later." Octavia said while making her way to the woods.

And with that Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Raven went.

"What did Marcus need your help for?" Clarke asked

"Nothing, I just didn't feel like going either. Why don't we get some food I'm kind of hungry." Bellamy grinned

"Sure, food sounds nice at the moment, I haven't eaten since last night." Clarke replied with a light laugh.

"It's not good for you not to eat Princess." Bellamy laughed "Must be why you're feeling ill." he added but with concern in his voice now

"Stop calling me that, I never liked it." Clarke replied with a laugh as well.

"Okay okay. Come on. I still have vegetable stew leftovers O made earlier, it tasted nice, you should try it. "

"Sounds good to me, I literally can eat anything right now. Let's go."

When they reached Bellamy's house, which was like a two minute walk from Jasper's place, they immediately went to the kitchen.

"Here." Bellamy passed the plate to Clarke

"Thanks Bellamy."

After they ate, they went to the small living room and chatted for a bit. They sat on a bench, Bellamy made from logs, just inches away from each other.

"Clarke?" Bellamy said as if he was finding her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for seeing through me after what I've done." After Bellamy said that a tear escaped from his eyes.

"Hey, that's what friends do, Bel." Clarke said moving closer to Bellamy and giving him a side hug, seconds later, he gave her a full hug and they just stayed there for more less 20 seconds until Bellamy give out a light laugh.

"What's funny?" Clarke asked in confusion and also in disappointment because they had to separate from the hug.

"You called me Bel." he laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I don't know I just find it weird and cute." he said as he put his arms around her.

"Whatever Bellamy." Clarke rolled her eyes jokingly.

"No no no call me Bel." Bellamy laughed hysterically

"Ugh." Clarke groaned getting herself out from Bellamy's arm but he instantly put it back on her shoulders again.

"What time do you think they'll be back?" He stopped laughing now.

"I have a feeling it'll be hours from now probably 8 or 9. You know how they are, I mean we are."

"Yeah, always seeking for what's out there."

They both continued talking until 4pm when Clarke started yawning.

"You tired Clarke?"

"Yeah, a bit." she yawned

"Let's get some sleep I'm kind of getting tired too."

"Okay Bel."

They were still sitting on the bench together, even though it wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep but at least they're together. And as soon as Bellamy knew she was really asleep he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Princess." he said looking at her and dozing off.


End file.
